


Humid

by imaginesandideas



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M, Married Life, Married Sex, you've got no time for each other in your busy lives but you decide to change it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginesandideas/pseuds/imaginesandideas
Summary: „Say it again.” It’s the depth of his voice, the booming of it that wakes you up from this trance you’ve been stuck in. And he’s looking at you with those cinnamon-spiced honey eyes of his. The eyes that are now locked with your own hazy gaze.He kisses your ankle without even looking away and it’s like fire burning you from underneath and that icy breath tingling on your skin.„Please.”
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Kudos: 15





	Humid

**Author's Note:**

> You miss Flip, and he misses you.   
> And finally he gets to prove you just how much.

It’s been a tough couple weeks. Well, months. And it’s especially hard cause you’re living together, you’re married and yet you’re passing each other by. Not willingly for goodness sake, but you’ve been barely finding time for each other lately and it’s killing you. He’s not dealing great with it either, but he keeps the facade to avoid worrying you more. He’s learnt that at work obviously. The same work that has been keeping him away from you for so long.

You’re not better though. Everything has changed after you finally got your degree. The studying was hell, you were mostly tired and overworked. But Flip? He was by your side through highs and lows and was always super supportive. If not for him you probably wouldn’t have done it at all.

But after that, you were met with another bunch of obstacles. Cause despite your earnest efforts, finding a decent job in the Colorado Springs area was rather difficult.

You went through successive stages of education but it never meant that someone would be willing to give you a chance. And again Flip was the most supportive husband - he would drive you to your interviews insisting that it’s „ _no big deal_ ” and that he won’t be late for work, cause the work will wait for him anyway. You found his presence by your side in those momentsextremely comforting. As you were driving around town he would reach out for your hand to hold it and place a kiss at the back of it. Such a simple gesture but for you it meant more than words. You knew that it was an affirmation, it was him reminding you that you’re strong, that you’re capable and that no matter what happens he’ll be there. _For_ you and _with_ you.

And you simply couldn’t help but glance at him lovingly as he was entirely focused on the road, making sure you get there safe and on time.

And finally, after many unsuccessful attempts, you got a job. It wasn’t a job of your dreams, but it was good for a start. You were earning enough to support your household budget and to take some of the worries off Flip’s shoulders. It was the independence you’ve been seeking, but it also meant that you’d have to get used to your lives continuously not coinciding.

You didn’t even realize when 6-hour shifts have turned into 10 hours. And then those 10 hours turned into a lot of paperwork you’d do during the weekends. But that’s okay, you thought, Flip was also busy at the station or going on missions so you couldn’t really be mad at yourself for doing all this extra work, right? And it was also pretty rewarding cause soon enough you got promoted and had even more complicated tasks to execute. It also came with bigger money, but all of a sudden you realized that you don’t even have the time to go and spend it on something.

Soon enough it dawned to you how little time together with Flip you were actually getting and the thought itself made you feel sick. Cause if you were to count all the moments you two had for each other during the week, it would have to be all the hours asleep and alarming amount of rushed goodbyes and kisses as you pass each other by in the hallway of your home.

_Passing each other by -_ that’s what you were doing and it was driving you insane. But what could you do, you were trapped between the current project and all the upcoming ones. You were trapped between Flip’s and your own work schedule. Separated by the obligations that lay with your shoulders.

„ _That’s wonderful, I’m so proud of you!_ ” His voice is heavy with exhaustion but you can sense that he’s smiling as you’re talking on the phone.

The manager position was more than you could’ve dreamed of, especially after such a long time in your current job, but the offer was so generous and unexpected that it took you a moment to process it. But first, you needed to call Flip. Partially because you wanted to know his opinion but also just so you could hear his voice.

„ _Well I have yet to agree, but yeah I’m pretty excited._ ” You smile to yourself. „ _I mean, it’s a big step and I’ll have to get used to the new workplace but yeah…_ ”

„ _You’ll do great baby. You’ll handle it like a fighter, I’m sure of it._ ” He’s really so proud of you and no distance could hide it. You can practically see his eyes shining with pride. „ _I love you._ ”

You sigh sadly.

„ _I love you too._ ”

„ _… and miss you._ ” He adds in a hushed tone.

„ _I know, I do too, you have no idea how much._ ” Suddenly you feel glad that you got to talk now, during your break with none of your coworkers around. It’s not like you’re ashamed or anything but you just don’t want people gossiping about the state of your marriage or you in general. It’s your moment, one out of very few you get to spend with your husband, even if on the phone. And you’re just sad, your voice almost breaks as you’re speaking. „ _I know it’s probably just all the work and stress but I think I’m going crazy sometimes._ ”

„ _That bad?_ ” He chuckles and you roll your eyes but you know he’s only teasing. „ _I know baby, I’m sorry, it’s my fault. All this paperwork from the last case got us locked up here for days. Even Ron had enough of it and left earlier today. Promised he’ll come back early tomorrow but I wouldn’t bet my money on it._ ”

You nod mindlessly. Gnawing on your bottom lip you decide to take a shot.

„ _How much of it do you guys have left?_ ”

„ _The case data? Uhh, for at least a day or two I think. Why?_ ” You smirk but keep your voice on the same note.

„ _I might be wrong but I remember that chief once mentioned that you have an unused leave?_ ”

He pauses for a moment, most likely trying to recall that conversation but soon enough he’s back on the line.

„ _Yeah I think there was something. I’ll ask him again but I believe there was a week or two._ ”

„ _Okay so, uhm, how about you get the paperwork done and we both take some time off?A week maybe two. Just you and me, no work, no phonecalls, no excuses._ ” At this point you can barely hide the excitement in your voice and you don’t even care. This may be your last chance so you just hope he agrees.

„ _God yes, that’d be perfect!_ ” He smiles widely and you can’t help but smile too. „ _What about your new job though?_ ”

„ _I’ll handle that, don’t worry._ ”

„ _That’s my girl._ ” The smile he has at that moment will stay with him for the rest of the day, he has no doubt about it.

* * *

Time flies when you’ve got loads of work and things to look forward to. Those days flied by like a rocket and there you are, all giddy and excited as you walk towards your home. You decided to buy some groceries on the way and grab your order of italian takeaway from that restaurant you used to visit quite often when you were still only dating. Despite the tiredness and the overwhelming heat of the day you try to keep your mood uplift, the thought of well deserved time off with your husband is making all the work worth it. Cause he is worth, and both of you deserve this more than ever.

The late-summer sun is setting low over the city and the woods and you stop in your tracks to catch that last glimpse of golden light. Who would’ve thought that one day you’d miss small things like this - slowly walking home, admiring the view. But you promise yourself to care more from now on. It’s a brand new chapter of your life and you decide not to waste a single moment that’s worth remembering. And you want to remember this, remember this day.

You set your purchase on the kitchen counter and drop your bag on the couch. Flip did not set the hour precisely but you guessed that he’ll be late, the usual.

After you put the food in the fridge - you specifically ordered pasta to be semi-raw so you could reheat it at home when the right time comes - you grab the bottle of leftover wine that you intentionally didn’t finish the last time, so you could pour yourself the rest of it when you’re in the mood. Now that you’ve got a couple days off it won’t matter if it’s not the weekend yet, you’re starting yours early. Besides, it should help you relax a bit, loosen tense muscles. And that icy liquid just feels so right as it reaches your mouth, perfect for a hot evening like this one. With a glass in one hand you step out on the porch but the air is still way too heavy with heat and you return inside.

After yet another sip you set the glass on the table and choose to change into something more comfortable. Ideally something thin, cause even back inside the air was pretty humid. Barefoot, you step inside your wardrobe and the coolness of it makes you close your eyes in bliss. The summers here were great, you loved the sun and the nature flourishing, but if you could trade one thing it would have to be the heat, especially during the night.

By the time you come into your bedroom you don’t even know what time it is, you’re too drowsy to care. Maybe you’d just wait in here, lay on these silky sheets you just recently bought for the summertime sleeps. You’ll keep one eye open in case if he comes back soon, you won’t fall asleep no way. No way…

Jolting awake you notice that the light is turned off, the whole room is dark and aired but still pretty humid as if someone left the window open. And it’s almost completely silent, except for the steady breathing beside you. There’s warmth spreading over your waist where his arm rests protectively and you smile. Once your vision accommodates to the darkness you see his sprawled out form, so pale in the night shades of your bedroom. He even got rid of the tank top he’s normally wearing to bed and you assume he must have felt just as hot as you.

You also realize that you must have fallen asleep before he even came back, cause you can’t seem to remember anything after changing your clothes in the wardrobe.

His embrace feels better than anything else in the world and you wish you could’ve stayed like that forever but your throat feels so dry that you decide to gently slip out. It’s no surprise that you still feel dizzy as you stand up, suddenly remembering the alcohol and the fatigue of workday. As quietly and carefully as possible you sneak out of the bed and then out of the bedroom, leaving Flip alone underneath the sheets.

One glass of water isn’t enough so you pour yourself another one. It’s been hours since dusk yet the air feels so heavy and hot as if during the day. Your skin feels sticky, like it’s covered insome sort of sweet syrup.

„ _You minx._ ”

His raspy voice coming from behind startles you at first, but his hands are back on your waist before you get a word out. And you don’t even mind the warmth radiating off his body as he closes the distance between you, that closeness is almost relieving. You haven’t been this close in a very long time.

„ _I thought you were asleep._ ” You say softly as you reach out to caress his face and he nuzzles his cheek into the crease between your shoulder and neck, kissing along your tense muscles.

„ _Can’t sleep without you. I need to know where you are._ ” He mumbles and you smile.

It’s true, even when away on a mission or an investigation - he always calls. He knows when you’ll be back from work and wants to make sure you got home safe. That’s the protective side of his that you’ve learnt to adore, even if one could consider it an annoyingtrait at times.

With his vast work experience, the things he’s seen over the years but also the love he had for you from the very first day, he couldn’t just simply overlook your safety. You were that one string keeping him grounded and sane thorough all the madness in his life, he wouldn’t have forgiven himself if he’d lost you. It was almost like a ritual at this point. Him calling you from the station before you head for bed, sometimes you calling him at the hotel when you know his workday on a mission is over. Not only does it calm both of you, it’s also a chance to have that much needed time to talk about ordinary things.

„ _I’m sorry I fell asleep on you. I had some wine, I don’t even remember when I passed out…_ ”

„ _It’s okay. You work so hard, you deserve some rest._ ” His voice is soothing in your ears, almost as soothing as his soft lips traveling up along your pulse point. „ _And I was tired too._ ”

„ _Was? Past tense?_ ” You whisper chuckling and his grasp on you tightens, he’s pulling you in even closer almost inhaling you whole. His hands run up your sides, gently cupping your breasts before they retreat, then climb up again, this time underneath your shirt. Ever so slowly, teasingly his fingertips dance over your skin, over your softened nipples. And despite all of this warmth it still sends shiver down your back.

„ _You already know._ ”

Bodies move in unison as you turn around to face him. His face glows of late summer sweat in the dim light which only accentuates his features, from cheekbones to jaw. He gives you a few seconds, enough to get a good look at his shadow-toned figure - arms,thighs, collarbones, that strong chest and stomach - at your Flip, before he pulls you in once again. This time his hands are even greedier, his movements are more desperate. But you’re right there to reciprocate, bringing your own needy hands to his dark, sweat-tangled locks. And when his lips finally meet with yours it’s like breathing. It’s natural, it feels necessary. It’s like magic but better, cause there’s nothing realer than this.

„ _I missed you. So so much. I missed this._ ” He whispers in between kisses hastily. His voice is hushed but deep, like in a tantric prayer. Like a spell.

„ _Flip._ ” You call out quietly, a whisper echoing in the darkness. He hoists you up, arms flexing before your eyes, hands clutching on your thighs for dear life as he places you ever so gently on the counter. Safe yet so close to the edge.

His movements are sensually slow, so different from the way you’ve remembered him.With lips parted you let him kiss away the tension from your shoulders, arms, neck, wrists…

„ _Let me._ ” He half asks half states as he sinks low on his knees. Your eyelids turn heavy with each touch of his plump, warm lips on your ankles, calves, below your knees, along your thighs. „ _My love, my queen._ ”

You’re hypnotized, and he’s like a drug flowing through your veins, heating you from underneath the skin. Like he’s controlling your whole body, its motions, _you_.

„ _Baby please._ ” You’re begging. Flip likes that, a lot.

„ _Say it again._ ” It’s the depth of his voice, the booming of it that wakes you up from this trance you’ve been stuck in. And he’s looking at you with those cinnamon-spiced honey eyes of his. The eyes that are now locked with your own hazy gaze.

He kisses your ankle without even looking away and it’s like fire burning you from underneath and that icy breath tingling on your skin.

„ _Please._ ” A whine.

„ _Again._ ”

„ _Please…_ ”

It comes out nearly a whimper, but he’s relentless, his face stoical like a cliff. Proud, patient, waiting.

He’s tempting you, testing you as if it is the devil himself kneeling beneath your feet. Encouragingly grazing his fangs along the luscious skin of your thighs. Awaiting your surrender. Your _submission_.

„ _Say it like you mean it._ ”

Your heart is shaking in anticipation. It feels so wrong and yet you give in.

„ _Phillip, please. I need you._ ”

And he bites in, sucks in, leaves blooming marks like petals scattered around a bouquet of fresh wild peonies.

He devours you entirely, completely. Trembling, you’re losing control, in fact you’re giving it away, right into his eager hands, lips, hungry eyes.

By the time his mouth reaches your clit you’re already blissed out, encouraging him with the motion of your hips, quietly gasping, begging for air, begging for more. Begging for no air at all.

It’s like you’re breaking apart, your body and mind conflicted yet something, someone, keeps them tied together, seals them with each caress. Your nerves are tingling but at the same time are so numb, like he’s crawled inside you, slick as a snake. He’s controlling you, the rhythm of your breathing, of your heart.

And your heart feels like a volcano, ready to explode from your heaving chest.

„ _Y-yes, there, please._ ”

Your slick and his spit are one. Your inhales are synchronized with his lips. Perfect harmony, only it’s not quiet, it’s loud in your mouth and even louder in your brain.

With your vision clouded you gaze down and that’s when it hits you.

Your limbs involuntarily shake, wave after wave crashing over you and within seconds you can barely breathe. Your mind is filled with light, like sun setting over beach, the soundsof ocean rustling. You’re divided, both here and out there, not even sure which one is which cause all of these sensations feel so real.

There’s this immense hot heaviness climbing up your torso. It covers your ribs, moves swiftly over your cleavage, rests below your breast, on your heart. His hand. So gentle and loving yet so delightfully demanding.

„ _Yours._ ” You whisper even though he doesn’t question it verbally. It’s in the air and you just repeat it like echo, like a mantra.

Fingers dig into the counter, seeking support. He knows you’re almost there, he can feel it through your uncontrolled trembling, your spasming cunt. And so he catches you, holds you grounded, holds your thighs firmly apart with his strong hands. Somehow it doesn’t even matter that it’s the middle of a hot night, it doesn’t matter where did your underwear go, if the sun is about to hit your faces within the next few minutes, cause all you care about is him. And you keep chanting his name with that haunting promise.

„ _Yours Flip, yours. Yours._ ”

If only you could see these honey eyes as they drown in the sound of your voice, the eyes that can’t speak but still reflect his love for you - selfless, filled with adoration and respect. In his eyes you’re a statue, carved and perfected thorough the years, and now he’s bringing it to life.

Your body goes tense one more time, from head to toes, from the crown of your head and along your spine. He slows down, he wants it to last, he wants to feast on you for the rest of his days and even more, but he wants you to be fed.

And gods, he’s feeding you with everything he has, with the twirls of his tongue, with his own spit sticking to your lips, the tiny bites and that filthy sucking.

It’s your arms that give in first and you lean back on the counter covered in bliss. His hands that kept your your thighs apart loosen the pressure, though you’re fairly sure of the bruising that will come out of it. The beauty of pleasure and pain.

Slowly he pushes himself up from his knees. And- fuck, he’s so in love with you he would propose to you the very next day if only that didn’t already belong to the past.

And that’s when your eyes open, you catch him staring but he’s staring at you the way no other person ever did. Not like a prize, a plaything, no, he’s fucking mesmerized. All he sees is a goddess and the look in his eyes, his face says it all. It’s that tiny smirk on his stupid-beautiful face that cracks your heart open. How dare he tongue-fuck you into oblivion just to be so puppy looking seconds later. It’s like he’s testing you again.

„ _I fucking love you, y’know that right._ ”

„ _Phillip Zimmerman, how dare you. I should be the one saying that right now._ ” You chuckle but soon enough he gently grabs you, sitting you upright, his arms wrapped around your waist, eyes glossy with love. You’re speechless cause it feels like falling in love for the first time, this moment, him holding you close like this. You know this, you two have been like this in the past but you thought you’ve lost it somewhere along the way. Life can be rough, can be painful and sometimes just utterly normal, boring even. But here you are. Gazing at each other longingly, maybe more in love than ever before because it’s no puppy love anymore, it’s a full-grown one.

His eyes follow the lines he draws with his fingers along your cheekbone, cheek, jaw before stopping at your chin. And he stares. Stares into your eyes.

He’s thinking how perfect you are, your face carved with determination, struggles but also beauty, and this immense love. He’s thinking how fortune must have helped his blind senses in catching you. And how he never wants to let you go.

He’s so lost in thought and you take over finishing the sentence he meant to make. Seal the confession with your own lips, deepen it, make the words mean something beyond their definition.

His skin is so smooth underneath your fingers when your hands glide over his face. Your eyes are closed but you feel each of the tiny scars, the moles, the small imperfections that make Flip the person you know. Your person.

Your lips part and you already miss their fullness, you miss the way they belong together.

„ _I meant that, you vixen._ ” He exclaims half-teasingly, but you know he’s sincere. You know him well enough to recognize it, so you just smile.

„ _I know. And I do love you too, so much. I really missed us._ ” As you speak he cups your face yet again, let’s you speak. You were always better with words than him. „ _And I’m so proud of us, super-proud of you. How you grew over the years, how you’ve gotten better at everything you were already great at. And, like, grateful. For everything you do, for being so supportive and for being there for me an-_ ”

„ _You better cut this sugary bullshit or you’ll make me so soft ’m not gonna be able to fuck you later._ ”

„ _Cutting it right now!_ ” You pretty much cry it out and he chuckles flashing that full-blown smile of his, the one that’s reserved only for you.

„ _Good girl._ ” You half-expect him to run off with you to the bedroom, but instead he kisses your forehead and pulls your arms over his shoulders. „ _But first, sleep._ ”

„ _What? No, no nonono. Babe, Flip, no, put me down. I’m sure you’re hard out there lemme-_ ”

„ _No, sleep. We need some more sleep first. Besides - I caught that small yawn you did 5 minutes ago, and you tried to freakin’ hide it from me so you’re not getting away with this one._ ”

„ _B-but…_ ”

„ _Shush. I promise, we’ll catch up after a nap. Look, we woke up in the middle of the night and now it’s almost dawn._ ”

His words make your head spin in direction of window and you can’t believe he’s right as the first beams of sunlight hit your eyes. And of course you yawn on the spot, cause he’s really just has all the points.

So you just nuzzle your head in the crook of his marble neck as he carefully hoists you up. You stay there through the finishing moments of night, and through couple more hours as both of your bodies rest covered in silky sheets, with limbs tangled together, breathing steady. Even when the air gets humid again covering your bodies with another layer, you don’t mind. You’re no longer against the heat, not if it’s the heat of you together.


End file.
